A fluid dispensing system includes a fluid dispenser, such as a soap dispensing fluid dispenser, that is mounted adjacent to a sink for dispensing soap to a user's hands. The fluid dispenser is in fluid communication with a reservoir that can be mounted below a countertop. Mounting the reservoir and other components below the countertop can be aesthetically pleasing and can deter tampering with the reservoir. However, refilling or replacing the reservoir from beneath the countertop can be cumbersome, difficult, and can allow soap to spill on the floor.